japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yukata
Yukata (ユカタ) is a young kunoichi from Sunagakure. She is part of a genin group alongside Matsuri and Mikoshi. Background Yukata, alongside Matsuri and Mikoshi, is shown to have been set to take part in the Chunin Exams, which would be held in Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Once entering the exams, Matsuri and her team-mates were randomly split up and sent to different rooms to take the written test. On a monitor, Nara Shikamaru, as proctor, explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test, but their combined score with their team-mates will determine if they pass or fail the exam as they need exactly 100 points to pass. While everyone was struggling to find a way to contact their team members, Yukata couldn't even solve the written problems herself. With the conclusion of the three question choice test, Shikamaru revealed a bonus question, asking which team-mate you would leave to be a decoy. The answer had to be unanimous with the person picked being disqualified. Her team was able to qualify for the second round by leaving the answer blank which proved to be the right choice as all members of a team would need to be present for the second round. A preliminary round had to be held to lessen the many participants there were. The preliminary round involved a race to Sunagakure with only the first 30 participants qualifying for the primary second round. At first, Yukata was baffled on why everyone was running until her team-mates told her and pulled her along. Personality Yukata, like Matsuri and many other Suna kunoichi has great admiration for their current Kazekage: Gaara. This is seen during the Fourth Shinobi War when she and a few others were seen gushing over his speech to the masses. Yukata has shown to be rather clueless at times, such as when she didn't understand what everyone was talking about during the Chunin-exam when they tried to figure out how to answer the questions. She also have a very optimistic disposition, assuming that her and her team-mates will become Chunin even before the exam begins. Appearance Yukata is a fair-skinned girl with long, black hair and large, brown eyes as well. She wears the standard attire of the Sunagakure shinobi complete with flak jacket and the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Abilities Yukata seems to have some skill in Wind Release techniques. Having to joined other Wind Release users such as Uzumaki Naruto,Temari & Matsuri to battle the reincarnated Third Raikage. However, Temari states Yukata and Matsuri isn't a long-distance user. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Fourth Shinobi War arc Yukata was placed in the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces and was seen gushing over Gaara after he addressed the alliance and was able to rally the shinobi into uniting as one army to defeat the Akatsuki. Later, she is seen with Temari,Shikamaru,Choji, and Matsuri. Shikamaru discusses about the topic of kekkei tōta. Soon, she is seen with Matsuri, lending towels to Gaara, telling him that he must conserve his strength. However, to their dismay, he tells them to give them to Onoki instead. While they didn't know him, Ōnoki declares that he is the Tsuchikage, much to their surprise. The next day, the Fourth Division makes their move on the reincarnated Kage and Yukata and Matsuri join other Wind Release users in subduing the Third Raikage. Matsuri asks Temari their next move after Naruto could not damage the Raikage. Yukata asks who Uzumaki Naruto is, and Matsuri explains he is the hero of Konoha who defeated the Akatsuki leader Pain. Annoyed with their discussion, Temari tells the two kunoichi to keep their distance. She is later seen escorting the Tsuchikage to a medical tent. Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Sai Hatake Kakashi Nara Shikamaru Akimichi Choji Yamanaka Ino Hyuga Hinata Aburame Shino Inuzuka Kiba Gai Rock Lee Tenten Gaara Temari Kankuro Matsuri Sari Baki Ebizo Quotes Trivia *Yukata (浴衣) literally means "bathing clothes", and is the name of a casual kimono worn in the summer. *When she made her début, Yukata wasn't seen wearing shoulder guards with her flak jacket, but she has been wearing them afterwards. *it's reveal in the anime time skip between Part I & Part II that her ninja rank is reveal to be a genin. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Tomomi Nakatsuka *'English' : N/A all information on Yukata is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yukata Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females